Never Forgotten
by Blessedgrace
Summary: She may be gone, but she will never be forgotten. After Judgment Day, the team and community gather in memory of Jenny. All characters included.
1. Gone But Never Forgotten

Disclaimer: Yes we know that Don Belliasiro and CBS own these characters, but I always give credit where credit is due. This idea came to me after thinking about the movie Pay It Forward and its ending. I will admit that I did not like the Judgment Day episode, and I wish it didn't happen. They could have gone so far with the Jibbs pairing. However, I am not one of the writers, and they know what is best for the show. Luckily, though there is what us writers call fanfiction that leaves us to our unending imaginations.

-NCIS-

It was the night after Jenny was killed; the whole NCIS headquarters was completely quite. Not one agent was smiling, not even Abby. It was clearing 1900 and most agents had left for the night. While on their way out they all passed Agent Gibbs, unsure of what to say or do to ease his pain, they all just walked on nodding their heads at him. Gibbs was staring out into space; his face was contorted in pain, and his eyes were deep and empty looking. His once bright blue eyes had now turned a lighter gray. His team all watched him in silence; they knew that he was getting ready to spend the night sitting in front of the spot where Jenny's house once stood. The team stood slowly to leave as Ducky, Abby, and Palmer came from the elevator. Gibbs didn't even look up when Abby walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek; she gripped his hand slowly as she turned away.

"Night Boss," Tony muttered looking at Gibbs. Gibbs merely just shook his head and turned back to his emptiness. The team all said their silent goodbyes as they loaded into the elevator. With one last look before the door closed, they saw Gibbs pull a picture from his desk.

~J~

Twenty minutes later Gibbs' pulled on to the street where the brownstone once stood. He was surprised there were all kinds of people walking up the street. He parked his car a few feet away, and got out of his vehicle. He walked through the crowd not even noticing really want they were doing there. He reached the front of the group of people and was amazed to see his team standing there. They didn't say a word; they stood there holding red candles. He stood mouth wide open, and then turned to see the people he had just walked through. They were all holding red candles; he looked out at the crowd that at least covered two to three blocks and blocked the whole street, and more were still coming. He turned around has he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Ducky.

"For Jenny," Ducky handed him a candle, and lit it with his own. Gibbs held back the tears as he took the candle. He turned to look at the crowd; there he seen all of Jenny's detail, Noemi, all of NCIS, SecNav, all federal agencies even joined, and in the midst he seen Tobias Fornell, with his daughter Emily on his hip. He watched as Fornell set Emily on the ground, and she came running to him. He bent down to her level.

"Uncle Gibbs," the little girl spoke to him, "this is for you." He took the drawing that the little girl handed him. He studied the picture; it was taken from a Cinderella coloring book, it was of the prince and princess. He noticed that Cinderella now had red hair and green eyes, while the prince had silver gray hair and blue eyes. He hugged the girl carefully and nodded a thank you. The little girl ran back to her father.

He turned back to his team, as Abby hit the play button on the CD player she had with her. He listened as the song was sung; he listened as the people around him gathered in, and he walked over to where the team was standing, and wrapped his arm around Abby, and sung along.

_Have you ever met an angel  
Whose smile is like the sun  
Whose laugh is like a melody  
That reaches everyone_

_Have you ever hugged an angel  
Swept up in their embrace  
And swear there's nothing in this world  
That makes you feel that safe_

_Have you ever really loved an angel  
Once you have you'll never be the same again  
Have you ever had to let go of an angel  
Say goodbye, let 'em fly, my angel, my best friend_

_Have you felt the strength of an angel  
When you needed it the most  
Lifted by those gentle wings  
You know you're not alone  
Every now and then I feel the peace inside  
Wherever life may take me, I'm guided by that light_

_Have you ever really loved an angel  
Once you have you'll never be the same again  
Have you ever had to let go of an angel  
Say goodbye, let 'em fly, my angel, my best friend_

_Cause I have really loved an angel  
How could I ever be the same  
Cause I have had to let go of my angel  
Say goodbye, let 'em fly, my angel, my best friend_

As the song ended, many people were still standing there, they began bringing flowers to lie in that spot. He watched as each person came; he knew that Jenny may be gone, but she will never be forgotten; she would always be with him in spirit.

-NCIS-

*Song Have You Ever Loved An Angel by Beverly Mitchell


	2. My Inspiration

Hey all I thought you would like to see the video that gave me the idea for this story. I want to thank you for the great reviews on this story.

Ok so the link won't work, just go to youtube and type in ending to Pay It Forward.

Start the video at 3:29


End file.
